Fira (ability)
Fira, also known as Fire 2, is the level two fire-Elemental spell from most games. Before the release of Final Fantasy VIII it was translated as Fire 2. In the Finest Fantasy for Advance series, this is updated. Certain enemies, mainly fire-elemental ones, will be healed by the spell. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Fira', also known as FIR2 in the Famicom release and Fire2 in the Origins release, is a level 3 Black Magic spell that can be bought in Elfheim and can be learnt by the Black Mage, Black Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard and Ninja job classes. In the Famicom and Origins releases the spell inflicts between 30 and 120 Fire damage to all enemies and can be bought for 1,500 Gil. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases the spell inflicts moderate Fire damage depending on the caster's Intelligence and costs 1,000 Gil to buy and 15 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy III It is a level-3 Black Magic spell that can be purchased in the City of the Ancients for 1500 gil. Final Fantasy IV It uses 15 MP and can be used by Palom at level 12. Rydia learns it upon joining your party for the second time, and Tellah learns it upon completing Mount Ordeals. Fusoya can also use it. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Fira is a Black Magic Spell that can be casted by several party members throughout the game. Final Fantasy V It is a level-3 Black Magic spell and uses 10 MP. It can be purchased for 600 Gil at Karnak and Crescent Island. Final Fantasy VI It costs 20 MP, and can be learned from the Espers Ifrit and Maduin. Final Fantasy VII It can be learned by equipping a Fire Magic Materia with at least 2000 AP. It uses 22 MP. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Fira is an elemental Magic Materia. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Fira is a Magic Materia. It costs 14 MP to cast. Final Fantasy VIII You can get a single Fira by combining five Fires with Quezacotl's Mid Mag-RF ability or get five from one magic stone using Ifrit's F Mag-RF ability. Final Fantasy IX Vivi can learn Fira from a Flame Staff, a Power Belt, or a Topaz. Final Fantasy X Fira can be learned from Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid. It uses 8 MP. Final Fantasy X-2 It can be learned by a Black Mage for 40 AP. It uses 12 MP. Final Fantasy XII Fira can be purchased in Rabanastre, Nalbina Fortress, Eruyt Village, and Mt. Bur-Omisace, though in the first two they will not appear unless enough of the story has been completed. Its license, Black Magick 3, costs 35 LP. It initially costs 18 MP. Final Fantasy Tactics It can be learned by the Black Mage Job for 200 JP. It costs 12 MP, and its speed is 20. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance It can be learned by the Black Mage by equipping a Firewheel Rod, and requires 200 AP to master. It uses 12 MP. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Fira can only be casted when fusing Fire Magicite. You must combine two Fire Magicites to cast this. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Fira can only be casted by piling two Fire spells. If the target rings are perfectly lined up, it'll cast Fira +1. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' Fira is one of Cloud's Brave attacks that fires two fireballs forward.